


Introduction

by Malec_forever46



Series: Tarlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Intro to Owen and TK in Texas & relationships with the rest of the team
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tarlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213802
Kudos: 11





	Introduction

TK and Owen have been in Texas for a few months now and their team has become really close together, Judd, Marjan, Paul, Mateo, TK, and Owen have all become a family. Along with the paramedic crew Michelle, Nancy, and Tim. TK and Owen are finally in the right place, somewhere they belong and they have helped each other through everything. They have also met Grace Ryder --Judd’s wife & dispatcher-- and Carlos Reyes -- Police Officer -- who have become fixtures in the 126 lives. Carlos and TK’s relationship has been developing from the first time they danced together, and when TK freaked out when Carlos made dinner for him; to the time TK got arrested and Carlos found out his real name. Not to mention Owen’s developing relationship with Zoe; making sure he and TK have a stronger relationship but are still being careful and giving each other the space that they need to learn and grow. Owen loves TK and wants him to be happy but he is also his only child and he wants to protect him at all costs. 


End file.
